Best Friends
by Katherine B
Summary: Kid Saulbert fic. Mostly fluff, I think.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy. Why did we have to move again?" I asked from my mom as me, my mom and my dad were driving to our new home from the airport.

"Sauli, Honey, I've told this to you thousands of times. Your dad got a better job from here. And besides, the company he worked for in Finland already had a lot of financial problems."

"Oh. And who is financial and what problems does he have?" I then asked with a confused look on my face.

"Financial is not a person, Honey. But you don't have to know what it is yet. You're still so young." Mom said as we had to stop at the traffic lights. And I was satisfied with that answer, so I just turned to look out from the window. And what I saw from the window was very boring. There were a lot of houses right next to each other. And even though there were small alleys here and there, almost all of the houses were still really close to each other.

And on the way to our new home, I saw only one playground. And it looked very old and boring. There were only a few swings and then a slide. Nothing else. And the fact that the only playground in here was really boring made me hate this place even more.

After some time, my mom pulled over in front of a three-storey house and then we all got out from the car.

"Sauli. How about you go to see your room while me and dad will start to unpack the things? It's in the second floor. Your toy boxes are already there and so is your bed and all the other furniture." Mom then said as she opened the door.

"Okay.." I just said and hugged my lion plushie close as I stepped into the house. And even though all our furniture was there, it didn't feel like home. It felt like I was visiting someone who had similar furniture as we did. Then, I walked to the stairs and started to climb up to the second floor while still hugging my lion plushie tightly. And as I got there, I looked around for a while, trying to figure out which one of the doors lead into my room. Though I didn't have to stand there for long, because as I saw that the door in the end of the hallway had the blue S on it, I immediately knew that it was my room. Though we do have all the letters for my name, the others probably are still in some box and I'll get them to my door later.

I then walked to the door and opened it. And yes, as mom said, all my furniture was there, but it still didn't feel like my room. I then walked over to the window in the room and looked out from it. And all I saw was a brick wall. Which wasn't nice, because I had liked to look out from the window in our old home. It was nice to watch the birds fly in the blue sky and see the squirrels run around on the backyard and in the trees. But here, I had nothing but a red brick wall. Then I decided to open the window, because it smelled a bit dusty and I didn't like it. And then, as I had opened the window and looked out from it, I saw that there was a small part of the roof was right outside my window. And as I looked at it for a while, I got a brilliant idea.

So, I climbed to the table that was in front of the window and then opened the window all the way before I slipped out from it and then landed on the roof with a quiet thud. And as I did, I saw that there was a young boy sitting on the neighbor's roof, which was right next to my roof. And as I was shy around new kids, I turned around and started to climb back into my room. But then, a soft voice stopped me.

"Hey, don't go. What's your name?" The boy asked from me and I turned to look at him. He had reddish hair and blue eyes and he was smiling a bit. He didn't look like he was going to be mean to me, so I moved a bit closer to him and then sat down to my roof.

"My name's Sauli.." I said a bit shyly and hugged my lion plushie tightly.

"Okay. Hi, Sauli. I'm Adam." The boy said and smiled widely. He surprisingly said my name right on the first try. That has never happened before anywhere except in Finland.

"Hi, Adam." I said quietly and smiled a bit.

"Your lion's cute. I have a tiger, but it has only one ear, because my cousin's dog ate the other one." Adam then explained before he got up and reached into his room and then turned back around as he got what he wanted. "Look. It had a big hole in here-" Adam said and pointed at the tiger's head from where the ear would have been. "-but my mom stitched it and now Stripes is okay again." He then smiled.

"Stripes? Is that his name?" I asked and looked at Adam.

"Yep. Don't ask why I named him that, 'cause I was four when I got him." Adam admitted and looked at me with his blue eyes.

"Oh. And I like it. It's a nice name." I smiled. "And by the way, how old are you? I'm six."

"I'm seven." Adam said and smiled. "And by the way, I like your eyes. They're prett-" Adam was saying, but then a voice that came from inside his house cut him off.

"Mom! Adam's on the roof again!" Someone yelled and Adam sighed.

"That's my brother, Neil. I need to go before my mom sees that I'm out here." He then said and already started to climb back into his room.

"Okay..." I said a bit sadly and hugged my lion plushie close. I felt like crying, because I had just got to know Adam and now he had to go already. Then, as Adam got into his room, he turned to look at me.

"Hey, don't cry, please. How about we meet outside soon?" He then asked with a smile.

"Okay!" I said with a happy smile as I looked at him. He then waved at me before he closed his window and then went to sit down to his bed. I then looked at Adam or a while before I too turned around and climbed back into my room. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

As I got into my room, I then immediately ran downstairs and to my mom.

"Mommy! I'm going out to play with Adam!" I then said with a big grin.

"Who's Adam?" She asked and looked at me.

"The boy from next door. Can I go, can I go, can I go? Please?" I asked, jumping up and down impatiently.

"Yes, you can go. But come back before dark, okay?" She said with a smile and petted my head softly.

"Okay! Thanks, Mommy!" I said happily and then ran to go and find my shoes. I heard my mom say something to my dad, but I wasn't listening to them anymore. I was too excited about going out to play with Adam. As I finally found my shoes form between all the boxes, I quickly put them on and then ran outside.

And as I got to the street, Adam was already standing there with Stripes in his arms. I then ran to him and stopped right next to him.

"Hi, Adam! Where are we going to go?" I then asked with a grin while hugging Queen, my lion plushie close.

"We, my friend, are going to the jungle." Adam said with a smile and ruffled my hair a bit.

"Really?! Here's a jungle somewhere?" I asked and looked at Adam with wide eyes and a smile.

"Yes. It's a jungle if you want it to be." Adam then said and took my hand and then we started to walk down the street. I looked around the whole time we were walking and as we finally stopped, we were standing at the side of a park.

"So, here we are. This is the jungle." Adam then said and looked at me with a smile. I was looking at the jungle/park with wide eyes.

"Can we climb to the trees?" I then asked and turned to look at Adam with a excited smile.

"Yes. We can." Adam answered and as soon as he said that, I started to drag him into the park. And he let me do that. We then played in the park all day. We pretended to be Tarzan and Jane, Native Americans, wild cats and all sorts of other things we could come up with. And by the time it got dark, we were both tired, but happy. And our clothes were the proof of what we've been doing. They were ripped from here and there because of us climbing to trees and they had mud and sand on them too. But we really didn't care as we walked back home, holding hands. And soon we got to the street outside our houses.

"Good night, Sauli." Adam said to me with a kind smile.

"Good night, Adam.." I said, probably sounding a bit sad, because Adam then suddenly pulled me into a hug.

"Hey. We will see again tomorrow. And I could probably come and to sleep in your room tonight. You know, like we'll have a sleepover. That way you wouldn't have to feel lonely at night." Adam then said softly and hugged me close.

"Really? You would do that?" I asked and looked at Adam into his eyes.

"Yes. I know what it feels like to sleep in a completely new house and room. I've been through the same thing without having anyone who would hug me close when I got scared." Adam said and smiled softly.

"Okay! Thanks, Adam. I have to ask my mommy, though. I will meet you at the roof when I know if you can come, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you there then." Adam said and then gave me one last hug before he walked into his house and I walked into mine.

"Mommy! I'm back! And can Adam come to sleep in my room tonight?" I then asked as I ran to my mom.

"Sure he can. But only if it's okay with his mom. And then you will go to sleep at ten, okay?"

"Yes, mommy. And thanks!" I said to her with a smile before I ran upstairs and into my room and then went to open the window. And I didn't even have to climb to the roof, because Adam was already standing there, right outside my window, wearing a pyjama with stars on it.

"So? What did she say?" He then asked and looked at me while hugging Stripes close.

"She said that you can come, but we have to go sleep at ten." I said with a smile and then helped Adam to climb into my room.

"Okay. That sounds okay. Even though I usually go to sleep around eleven." Adam then said as he jumped down from the table. I then walked over to my bed and sat down and hugged Queen softly. Adam then walked to me and sat down next to me.

"So. What would you like to do? It's not ten yet." He then said with a smile.

"I don't know." I said and then smiled as I got an idea and then held Queen in front of Adam's face. "Rawr. Play with me or I'll eat you." I then said with a grin, pretending that Queen was talking.

"Rawr to yourself." Adam grinned and then "attacked" me and started tickling me. And, since I was very ticklish, I started laughing hysterically while trying to get Adam to stop.

"Adam.. Please, stop.." I said while trying to push Adam away. And a while after I said that, he did stop and pulled away, which gave me a perfect chance to start tickling him.

Then, after a long tickling fight, we were both laying on my bed on our backs, holding hands and looking up at the ceiling. There was a comfortable silence between us and so neither one of us said anything until my mom walked into the room.

"Time to go to bed, Boys. It's ten now." She then said and set two glasses of water down to the floor next to bed, so that we could drink from them if we got thirsty during the night.

"Okay, Mommy." I said as I sat up, but didn't let go of Adam's hand. Adam then sat up too and kind-of hid behind me and put his arms around my waist from behind. My mom then walked to us and kissed my forehead and then ruffled Adam's hair softly.

"Good night, boys. See you in the morning." She then said with a smile and went to switch off the lights before she walked out and closed the door. I then turned around in Adam's arms and looked at him with a kind smile.

"You don't have to be scare of my mom. She's very kind." I said and then hugged Adam softly.

"Okay." Adam said and hugged me back. Then, we laid down and snuggled close to each other and soon fell to sleep.

And for the next six months or so, we were inseparable. We spent almost every minute of every day together. We explored the whole neighbourhood and played here and there and after about a month after I moved here, almost every people who lived around here knew who we were and where we lived, because they had seen us so many times. We also had a lot of sleepovers, sometimes even without telling our parents about them. Actually, there were only a few nights we spent alone. We were best friends.

But then, one evening as I came home after playing with Adam all day, my mom had something to tell me.

"What is it, Mommy?" I asked as I looked at her. I knew the look on her face so well. I had seen it so many times before. And the fact that my dad was sitting in the middle of the living room floor in the middle of a lot of boxes and was packing things in them only proved that I had guessed right. We were going to move again.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. But we have to move again." She then said and looked at me a bit worriedly. She still remembered how I reacted before, but back then, I hadn't had a best friend like Adam, so this was going to be harder for me.

"Why.. Why do we always have to move..?" I asked, already feeling like crying.

"Your dad got a new job from another town. I'm so sorry, Honey.." She said and tried to pull me into a hug, but I backed away and then ran upstairs and straight into my room. And closed the door behind me. Then, I just laid down to my bed, hugged Queen tightly and started crying.

Then, after about an hour, while I was still crying, someone knocked on my window twice and I immediately knew who it was. It was Adam. He always knocked in my window like that. I slowly got up from the bed, wiped away my tears and then went to open the window for him. And the second I opened the window and Adam saw my face, he knew I had been crying. And so, he quickly climbed into my room, jumped down from the table and then pulled me into a tight hug.

"Sauli, what is it? Why are you crying?" He asked while rubbing my back soothingly.

"We.. We're going to move again..." I sobbed to Adam's chest. And as I said that, I felt Adam tense a bit and he went silent for a while.

"Shh.. Everything's gonna be okay. I'm sure we will see each other again some day." He then whispered softly, sounding like he was trying not to cry. He wanted to stay strong for me.

"But when and where? It could take forever until we meet again.." I asked quietly and looked at Adam into his eyes.

"I don't know, Sauli. I don't know. But if the world wants us to be together, then we will meet again. I'm sure of that."

"Okay.. I believe you.." I whispered and hugged Adam again.

"But now, let's get some sleep. You look tired." Adam said softly and then pulled me towards my bed and then made me lay down. He then laid down next to me and hugged me close. And that night, I cried myself to sleep.

Then, a few days later, as I woke up in the morning, my room looked so empty. Almost all the furniture had already been taken to whatever stupid town we were going to move to. All I had there was my bed and the table by the way. And as I turned around, I saw Adam laying there next to me, like always, and he was looking at me with his blue eyes.

"Today." Was all he said and I knew what he meant. Today was the day I was going to move away from here.

"Yes.. Today." I said quietly as I got up from the bed and then took Queen and hugged him close. Adam then jumped down from the bed too and then took my hand into his. And that made me feel a bit better. We then walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. My mom was already sitting there, on one of the chairs that were still there and was drinking coffee.

"Honey. Eat some breakfast. We need to leave soon." She then said and handed both me and Adam a sandwich.

"Okay.." I said sadly as I took the bread and sat down to the floor and started eating. Adam sat down next to me and put one arm around me before he started eating too. I leaned my head to Adam's shoulder and once I was done with eating the sandwich, I hugged Adam tightly. Adam hugged me back softly. Then, after a while, I pulled away and looked at Adam into his eyes.

"I want to give you something. Come on. I have it in my room." I then said with a small smile. Adam looked at me curiously and then followed me upstairs and into my room. And as we got there, I went straight to the table by the window and opened the drawer.

Once I found what I wanted, I turned to look at Adam again.

"Here. I want you to have this. I found it from the jungle on the day we met." I said and gave Adam a heart-shaped rock. Or only half of one, because it had been already been broken in half as I found it and I was going to keep the other half so that I'd always remember Adam.

"Thanks. But where's the other half of this?" Adam asked with a smile.

"Right here. I'm gonna keep it so that I'd always remember you." I said and showed the other half of the rock to Adam.

"Thank you, Sauli. I'm never gonna forget you. You're my best friend." Adam then said and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back just as tightly. Then, we just stood there quietly until I heard my mom's voice from downstairs.

"Sauli! We have to go! Come on!" She said and was probably standing at the front door already. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I again remembered that this was the last time I was going to see Adam.

"Come on, Sauli. You have to go." Adam said as he pulled away from the hug and took my hand into his. I looked at him with a sad smile.

"Okay.." I then said quietly and followed him downstairs. And as we got to the door and to my mom, she tried to take my hand, but I didn't let her. I just clung to Adam's hand. She then just sighed and smiled softly at us before she walked to the car.

"Come here soon, okay?" She then said to me from the car. I just nodded before I hugged Adam tightly. Adam hugged me back tightly for a while before he pulled away a bit and looked at me into my eyes.

"I want you to take this. Don't open it yet, though. Wait for... Twenty years before you open it. And don't lose it. It's important." He then said and gave me an envelope that was sealed shut with some lion and tiger stickers.

"Okay. I won't open it yet. But twenty years is a really long time." I said with a small smile.

"I know it is. But trust me, it's worth the wait." Adam said and smiled softly. Then he hugged me close again. But then, after a while, he pulled away again.

"You need to go now, Sauli. Bye bye and good luck in your new home. I promise we'll see each other again someday." He then said as he started to drag me towards the car and as we got to it, he opened the door for me.

"Go, Sauli. And don't lose that." He then said and pointed at the envelope before kissing my cheek softly. I blushed a bit, because that was the first time that someone else than my parents have kissed my cheek.

"I won't. I promise. I'll keep it like a treasure." I said and smiled before I climbed into the car and Adam closed the door once I was in the car. My mom then started the car and as soon as the car started moving, I started waving my goodbye to Adam and he did the same. I still was waving at him when I couldn't even see him anymore.

_Good bye, Adam. _I thought as I finally sat down to the seat and just stared out from the window.


	3. Chapter 3

21 Years Later

I sighed as I opened the door of my apartment and saw the sea of empty boxes that were all waiting for me to pack my stuff into them. But I didn't feel like doing that now. I was way too tired for that now. And besides, I still had a week until I'd get kicked out. _I have plenty of time to pack all my stuff. Right? Right. Oh, fuck it. I don't care. Time to go to sleep._ I thought as I got undressed while walking towards my bedroom. I didn't even bother to collect my clothes from the floor. I had time for that tomorrow. And as I got into the bedroom, I collapsed down to the bed and then crawled under the covers and soon fell to deep sleep.

And in the morning, I remembered only one part of the dream I had at night. There had been a small, blue envelope with tiger and lion stickers on it. _Why does that sound so familiar..? Why do I feel like I have an envelope like that? Oh, shit! The envelope! Adam! I almost forgot! And it's been over twenty years already... I need to find the envelope now._ I got up from the bed and didn't even bother to get dressed before going to look for the envelope.

It took me about an hour to finally find the old envelope that had one of the stickers missing. I then picked it up from the floor of my closet and traced the edges of the stickers with the tip of my fingers softly. I hesitated on opening the envelope, because I actually had no idea what was in it. I just remembered that Adam had said that it was important.

Then, after a while, I sat down to the floor in front of the table and then slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the paper that was in there. And as I turned the paper around, I saw that it was a picture of me and Adam sleeping in his bed, all snuggled close to each other, both looking very happy and calm. I stared at the picture for a long time and all the memories were coming back to me now. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I realized what I had almost forgot. The best six months of my life. The time I spent with Adam. _And now I don't even know where he lives and how he's doing. If he's happy and married or still single. I don't know anything about him anymore. I wonder if he'd still consider me as his best friend if we met again. I would. I have thought of him as my best friend for all these years._ I thought as I gently hugged the picture close to my chest. I then just sat there, on the floor for a long time and let the memories fill my mind.

And finally, as I came back to reality, I noticed I was crying. I slowly got up from the floor and wiped the tears away before putting the picture back into the envelope and then putting it back into the drawer. I'd pack it into the boxes later. Because I wanted to remember where I had put it. And then, I went to eat some breakfast before I started packing, because I had to do that too.

After about four days, I had already packed all my things and my furniture had already been moved to the shitty small town I was going to move to and I was just getting into my car at my old home town.

Then, after a few hours, I was driving on the streets of the shitty small town and the houses were right next to each other with small alleys here and there. And there was an old, boring playground. But as I saw the playground, something just clicked in my head and I suddenly realised that this was the town. The town where I moved to over twenty years ago with my parents. The town where I met Adam. _I wonder if our houses are still there.. I have to go and see if they're still there. I wish they would be._ I thought as I was driving towards my new home.

And finally, as I parked outside the house and got out from the car and finally took a look at the house, it looked so familiar, because this was my old house. I smiled wide as I walked into the house and looked around. It still looked exactly the same as it did twenty years ago. Except that the furniture was all mine now and so it looked a bit different, but that wasn't the point. The point was that the walls still looked the same and as I looked closely, the small heart I and Adam drew to the stairs was still there. Then, I walked straight upstairs and into my old room. And it still looked the same. It was empty at the moment, but I had seen it like that before too, so it wasn't anything new. And as I walked to the window and looked down at the roof, I decided to climb to it. Just because I wanted to.

So, I opened the window and then slid out from it and stepped out to the roof. And then, as I looked up, I saw that there was a man sitting on the neighbor's roof. I seemingly wasn't the only one who liked the roofs. The man then looked up at me as I sat down to the roof. He had black hair and blue eyes. Very beautiful blue eyes. And to tell the truth, he was the most handsome man I've ever seen.

"Hi." He then said to me with a soft smile and I felt like I could melt. "Are you the one who moved here today?"

"Yep. I just got here. Though this house is not new to me. I used to live here twenty years ago with my parents." I said with a smile.

"You did? Because I used to live here twenty years ago too. And back then, one day, a young, blonde boy moved there-" he said and pointed at my house. "-and we became best friends almost immediately. We actually met right here for the first time." He explained and smiled softly as the memory flooded into his mind. He looked both happy and a bit sad.

"You look a bit sad. Why's that? Did something happen back then?" I then asked and moved to the edge of the roof so that I could place my hand on his shoulder softly. He looked at me with a smile, but I could see that he felt like crying.

"Yes. Something happened. He had to move away to some other town. But on the day he left, he gave me this and kept the other half so that he'd never forget me." The man then said and took a rock from his pocket. It was like half of a heart. I just stared at the rock for a while. And then, something clicked inside my head again and I smiled happily and took the other half of the rock from my pocket and then held it next to the other part of the heart so it was complete again.

The man, or Adam, as I now was pretty sure it was him, stared at the rock and then at me with wide eyes.

"Sauli? Is that really you?" He then asked while still staring at me.

"Yep. The one and only." I smiled brightly. And then, in a split of a second, Adam stood up from his roof and jumped to mine and then pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled happily and hugged him back.

"I missed you so much.." He said softly.

"I missed you too, Adam. So, so much. But let's not just stand here. Do you wanna come in?" I then said and pulled away from the hug and looked at Adam into his eyes.

"Sure." Adam said and took my hand and then we went into my house from the window.

"Do you want some tea or coffee? I can find the cups and such from the boxes." I then asked as we were walking down the stairs, hand in hand. Holding hands with him didn't make me feel uncomfortable at all. Even though it had been two decades since we had seen each other for the last time.

"Tea would be nice. I don't drink coffee." Adam smiled.

"Okay. I'll go and find the cups and a put and so on. I think they're in here..." I then said more to myself as I went to open one of the boxes and started to go through it, hoping that I'd find all the stuff I needed for making tea.

"Found them! They're all in here." I then said with a smile as I found everything I needed and then went to get some water into the pot so that I could warm it up. And as the water was boiling, I poured it to the cups and soon the tea was ready.

"There you go." I smiled and handed Adam the cup with the tiger on it and he smiled as he saw it.

"You still remember." He just said as he took a sip from his tea.

"I do. I remember very well. And by the way, do you still have Stripes?" I asked as I took a sip from my tea that was in a cup with a lion on it.

"Yeah. I've kept him well, so he hasn't changed much from what he looked like twenty years ago."

"That's good. I still have Queen too. He has lost his tail in an accident with my cousin's two year old boy, but he's fine." I said with a smile. Talking with Adam was just so... Easy. Nothing felt awkward or weird. Maybe it was because we had been best friends and most likely still were.

I then smiled brightly as I got an idea and then walked to one of the boxes and got Queen from there.

"Wanna have a tea party with us?" I asked with a grin and looked at Adam with puppy dog eyes. Adam grinned and then ruffled my hair.

"You haven't changed at all. And okay. Wait a sec. I'll go and get Stripes." He then said and set his tea down to the counter before he disappeared upstairs and then went to my room and then into his house. And soon, he came back with Stripes. We then all sat down to the floor and got cups for Queen and Stripes too. We sat there, on the floor for hours, just talking and laughing.

We never had a tea party when we were kids and now, as adults, we finally had our first tea party.


End file.
